<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Father's Day by TheEvangelion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968086">Father's Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvangelion/pseuds/TheEvangelion'>TheEvangelion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Play, Anal Plug, Baby Kara Danvers, Bratty Kara, DDLG, Daddy Dom Lena Luthor, Daddy Kink, Daddy Lena, Dom/sub, F/F, Father's Day, Inflatable Plug, Inflation, Lesbian Daddy, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Strap-On, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Strap-Ons, Stretching, Sub Kara Danvers, lesbian bdsm, supercorp smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvangelion/pseuds/TheEvangelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara makes a Daddy's Day treasure hunt for Lena, it ends with all kinds of naughty daddy/babygirl playtime, and if Kara thinks she's going to be permitted to cum until she says the words that Lena is craving to hear, then she'll be in for a long night indeed. [SMUT/DDLG/ROUGH SEX/BDSM]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Father's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Prompt from Smallmouthfrog: Supercorp -- one of them tries to lighten the mood with a cheeky card for Daddy.</em>
</p><p>Father’s day was difficult. It was difficult and it was not difficult, it was a wound that had long since healed, a scar that could still be felt but the permanency was long since acclimated to. That was how Lena rationalised it, merely a day where she was forced to confront her sense of guilt, if only because her lack of feelings surrounding the matter of her long gone father somehow felt unnatural and wrong. Daddy was a word that had a whole different meaning for her, and she was very comfortable with that. She was Daddy, and that word now held power over her in a wonderfully new and exciting way.</p><p>In the study, her eyes were drawn to a bright pink envelope tucked ever so slightly beneath her laptop. Lena rubbed her temple in amusement and took a sip of coffee, she lifted the card up to for closer examination. There was no name on the envelope and yet she knew exactly what it was and who it was from. She pulled the tiny card out and laughed a boisterous noise, on it there was a hand-painted watercolour sun with beaming rays shooting off all around it. ‘You’re my sunshine, Daddy!’ scrawled over the front.</p><p>
  <em>Daddy,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s such a small word and yet it’s such a big word. When I’m scared, I want my Daddy. When I’m happy, I want my Daddy. When I’m naughty, I want my Daddy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When I’m wet and throbbing with my fingers rubbing my ribbon-slick clit, I want </em>
  <em>
    <strong>my </strong>
  </em>
  <em>Daddy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In every moment, in every feeling, it’s all soaked in you Daddy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your baby.</em>
</p><p>Lena bit her bottom lip and read it again, then once more just to be sure nothing had been missed in her sudden excitement. Kara had a way with words that did things to the big boss, caught her off-guard in the best way possible and made her forget whatever it was she had otherwise been brooding over. </p><p>Lena pulled her phone out of her pocket to thumb the text, and she saw that Kara had already beaten her to it. She was greeted by a picture of Kara laying on crisp white bedsheets that were not their own, fingers spreading her little wet pink folds so nothing was left to the imagination. She was dripping, and she was flush, and if the message was anything to go by, she had apparently planned quite the little treasure hunt for Lena.</p><p>“When I get my hands on you, baby, I’m going to take that word and stuff it so fucking deep inside of your body that you will overflow with it.” Lena thumbed furiously and watched the text immediately turn blue. “Spit on your fingers and push them in your ass, I want to watch you stretch and suck it up like the fucking greedy little girl you are.” The response was met with grey thought bubbles.</p><p>“No Daddy, you can do that yourself when you come find me.” It was signed off with a little emoji blowing a kiss. “Follow your first clue, it’s in the room where you make my bottom sore and blue.”</p><p>Lena felt her blood boil in the best way possible, and the chase was officially on.</p><p>***</p><p>The library was hallowed sacred ground. It was the only room in the grand country house that retained that overbearing, stuffy sense of prim procedure from decades before. It was mahogany clad, wall to wall with first editions neatly in ordered rows, and the antique ottoman made for a perfect spanking bench that her little crybaby so often found herself over when a reckoning was necessary and overdue.</p><p>Perched on the ottoman was a small teddy bear with another pink enveloped nestled in his fluffy arms. Lena tore it open with a sense of giddiness.</p><p>
  <em>Daddy,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The first time you bent me over the footrest, you wound you fingers in my hair so tight and made me count each strike to my bottom. It hurt, and I cried, but I wasn’t scared, I was utterly devoured and hungry for more of you. I wanted my Daddy’s bruises, I wanted my Daddy’s wrath, and when we were done I craved for my Daddy’s gentleness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You let me fall asleep in your arms while you read my favourite book, find the special quote and you’ll be in luck...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your baby.</em>
</p><p>Lena smiled and instantly knew where to start her search, and so she plucked the novel off of the shelf that she knew was Kara’s all-time favourite. Peter Pan was wonderfully metaphorical, and it was now somewhat of a bedrock part of their subspace ritual; there was one quote in particular that Kara always asked to hear twice whenever they reached that chapter, and so Lena skipped ahead.</p><p>
  <strong>“You need not be sorry for her. She was one of the kind that likes to grow up. In the end she grew up of her own free will a day quicker than other girls.”</strong>
</p><p>Underneath the quote, there was a tiny piece of folded notebook paper. Lena opened it with a curious smile and learned that the next clue required a little detour downtown, that it could be found with the woman who smiled over them innocently on their first real date... the one where Kara had the vibrating butt plug stuffed up her rear end while Lena held on to the remote. </p><p>Lena knew exactly which woman Kara was referring to, and again, it earned a boisterously amused laugh. She pulled her phone out and thumbed a quick text to that deliciously gumptious little slut. </p><p>“She won’t save you this time, Princess. You’re going to make a bad woman out of me if you’re not careful, I’m getting wicked ideas and I intend on taking them out on you.”</p><p>It turned blue and Kara responded instantly.</p><p>“Please hurry, Ma’am, I like it when my Daddy is feeling mean.”</p><p>***</p><p>In the restaurant the lunch service was just beginning, the rear of the dining area was sectioned off and dim, not in use until the dinner service began and yet the place where Lena needed to venture in order to get her next clue. When she arrived, she ran through a small list of excuses in order to justify why she needed to dip inside.</p><p>“I’m so sorry. I was eating here last night and I think I might have lost my keys in the back over there...” Lena pulled a funny expression.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” the waitress smiled. “We would have found them but you’re welcome to go and take a look.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Lena said and shimmied through the stacked up chairs.</p><p>She caught eyes with the woman who held the secrets of her next clue. It was a gigantic oil painting of the Virgin Mary, her shroud draped over her figure, a small divine smile pushing her cheeks, eyes piercing and following whomever looked at her. Nobody could accuse Kara of not having a sense of humour, even if it was a little gauche. </p><p>The restaurant had once been a cathedral, the diocese sold it with some of the artwork and the upscale restaurant kept it as part of the decor. Unfortunately for Lena on that fateful evening of their first date, the waitress had seated them right beneath the Virgin Mary, and that was simply too much Catholic guilt to work through. The vibrating butt plug was a non-start.</p><p>“Hilarious,” Lena muttered to herself and tried to figure out where to start her search. </p><p>After a few minutes of drumming her chin and looking here and there, Lena couldn’t believe it when she saw a tiny pink corner of an envelope peeking from behind the portrait.</p><p>“<em>Jesus Christ</em>, Kara…”</p><p>When she was satisfied nobody was watching, Lena quickly clambered on the seat of the love booth and pulled the envelope out from behind the frame, half terrified that the Virgin Mary would come down with it. Lena felt incapable of reading whatever filthy little message Kara had scrawled inside while she was still within the restaurant, and so she darted out, thanking the waitress, hiding the envelope in her pocket until she was safely outside and half way down the street. That was when she breathed a sigh of relief, then a sharp inhale of anticipation as the card was produced.</p><p>
  <em>Daddy,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I felt so full that night, so naughty, so embarrassed, so stretched and dirty and owned by you. I looked into your sparkling eyes, and I begged you to let me have it, and I felt so filthy for even thinking of such a perverted thing. I didn’t know at the time why you wouldn’t give me what I wanted, and while it’s kinda funny in hindsight, all I knew was that you were the Master of my entire universe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re always the Master of my universe, find the next clue in the place our roles reversed...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your baby.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>If Lena was supposed to feel frustrated and worn out from rushing out of the house only to return barely an hour later, then she only felt frustrated in that compounded way that she knew, wholeheartedly, would lead to explosive and prolonged orgasms. </p><p>The only thing that bothered her somewhat... it was the insinuation of the clue. The mere suggestion of roles being reversed. That was troubling for Lena on many levels, namely the fact that she did not submit in the ways that counted and that was, and always would be, an impossibility. She worried that maybe Kara did not see it the same way, she worried most of all that this wonderful little unexpected treasure hunt would unfurl into something emotionally troubling for her ego.</p><p>Lena swallowed down her reservations, and deep down she perfectly understood what Kara meant. They had been together for four months before Lena had allowed her body to be touched in its entirety, to be worshipped by Kara’s mouth and fingers, to be fucked and spread out and savoured with that little eager tongue devouring everything it was given. </p><p>Lena had worried at the time it would somehow make her weak. She had worried afterwards that, if such was the case, then she would never want to be strong again. Kara had lead her to the bedroom and made her buck and whimper like no one had ever done before, it was awe striking and revelatory. Strangest of all, it all began accidentally in the master bathroom on an unimportant, unassuming Thursday evening. It was without precedence, it was without need for it to be anything other than her pleasure.</p><p>She remembered the way the water sloshed up and over the bathtub as Kara twisted and shifted between her legs, how they giggled about it, how Lena suddenly didn’t feel scared by the thought of receiving the attention. The next thing she knew, soft lips were sucking her nipples with alternating pressure, teeth nipping, fingers gently rubbing and tracing over her slit until that first gutteral whimper fell over her lips, Kara asked for permission and it was wholly and freely granted.</p><p>Lena licked her lips and plucked the pink card from between the golden faucets of the clamshell bathtub.</p><p>
  <em>Daddy,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was so desperate to know how you tasted, how you felt, the sounds you made when I was making you feel dizzy and tight the way you make me feel dizzy and tight. I thought about it obsessively, dreamed of it, craved for nothing but you Daddy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You tasted so sweet in my mouth that I wanted to never come up for air. You held on to your whimpers and I wanted to steal all of them from right under your nose Daddy, you had never seemed so powerful or mighty, and I had never felt so undeserving of you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You were still my Daddy, you’re always my Daddy, and I have never stopped craving for the way you taste when you cum.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Congratulations, Daddy. I think you’ve suffered more than plenty. Find me at The Mandolin Hotel, Room 70...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your baby.</em>
</p><p>Lena pulled out her phone and thumbed the message, her body tight, her cunt throbbing, her mind swirling with dirty thoughts of all the delicious suffering she would lash upon her perfect little girl. She was planning a treasure hunt of her own, now. An entire mountain for her baby to climb and summit. Oh, she was going to be in for a reckoning.</p><p>“I’m on my way, and when I get there I’m going show you the depths of my depravity and the heights of my love. You’re such a good girl, but tonight I’m going to take you like a wild whore to be made tame.” Lena hit send and felt her body ache with want.</p><p>“I want you to be cruel Daddy. I’m so wet for you, I haven’t let myself cum yet and I’m throbbing.”</p><p>“Be on all fours, don’t expect me to knock.”</p><p>***</p><p>A quiet, throaty murmur escaped her lips as the hotel door beeped and then pushed open. She’d fantasied about this for long enough, planning and perfecting everything had been a pleasure in and of itself, but Daddy was here and Kara felt the dynamic shift instantly. She was a pawn in Daddy’s game, now. Kara rocked her hips back slightly and fisted palmfuls of the sheets, waiting for some symptom of acknowledgement and simultaneously aroused by the denial of it.</p><p>In the weeks leading up to this, she had imagined Daddy would arrive in the uniform of a powerful woman who knew the fact: dressed in her patent heels, pristinely pressed slacks, dress shirt pushed slightly up her forearms, her crimson lipstick applied perfectly. Lena… she always looked beautiful in red lipstick. It did things to the dirty whorish parts of herself that craved to know where the imprints might land on her sore, bruised skin like calling cards after the reckoning.</p><p>Kara inhaled a sharp breath and closed her eyes. She tuned herself into nothing but the sound of Lena’s movements around the room, the sound of a bag placed down, heavy bundles of rope thudding on the desk, the sound of implements produced from the hold-all and then lined and ordered like a story that the little crybaby didn’t yet know the outline of. God, she wanted to know. Kara trembled and felt a thin web of arousal drip from her shaking cunt.</p><p>“Daddy?” Kara called out quietly, and for a moment there was no reply.</p><p>Blue eyes flew open with a sharp intake of breath. Teeth bit into the top of her shoulder so hard that Kara squeaked a pathetic, pained noise. Daddy was on top of her, behind her, over her, their bodies pressed close and hard. <em>Daddy was home.</em></p><p>Her mind took stock of the situation; she inhaled the air and tasted the scent of Lena’s perfume, of her clean vetiver smelling skin permeating the air, her cool damp raven hair hung and pressing against Kara’s throat and collarbone. She couldn’t see Daddy, and yet she knew she had not came in the uniform of the self-assured big boss. She was washed and wearing something soft and silky, with the soft cotton material of her boxers rubbing against her bottom. Lena was dressed entirely for her own comfort, and it aroused Kara to no end.</p><p>“I am so going to enjoy this, little girl.” The words were growled with a husky, guttural purl.</p><p>Daddy brought her slender wrists behind her spine and kept them just so. Kara whimpered and allowed Daddy to position her with careful precision, her eyes fluttering wildly as a bight of rope slipped around her wrists and bound them together in a tight bind. </p><p>The working end of the rope was slipped around her waist, then tensioned back around itself and brought between her legs. Kara gasped and moaned. The two strands of jute were parted wide enough to sandwich and trap her vulva, then locked-off on the rope around her belly and brought down together right through her little wet folds. Daddy loaded the pressure hard enough to make her cry out, then tied it off and pushed her on the sheets to suffer the tension of her body.</p><p>“Do you have something to say to me?” Lena bent down and finally came into view, her tight smile appraising her work as idle fingers slipped between the ties and neatened them out.</p><p>Kara drew a blank. There were a thousand things to say, things that had been heard a thousand times before but bared repeating. Daddy just crouched their like a little wild thing, unbothered by the silence and most pleased with her capture. She was wearing her silky pink dressing gown, her light grey boxers, and the mixture of femininity and masculinity ebbed and flowed and exerted no distinguishable binary.</p><p>“You look… so beautiful,” Kara whispered and yearned to touch her slender, pale figure.</p><p>“Try again.” Daddy slapped her face.</p><p>The act of being slapped in the face… well that was something. It was a thing reserved strictly for the bedroom, for lovemaking, and never for punishment or domesticity. The act was rarely painful in terms that could be comparable to impact play, instead it was so shocking and humiliating that without fail it always put Kara into subspace with immediacy. Kara’s brain whirred and failed like a flooding motor, and Daddy just stood there like the Master of the universe, stretching and flexing her fingers, waiting for the correct answer.</p><p>“There’s something I want to hear come out of your mouth, little girl. We won’t be stopping until we arrive to the correct answer,” Lena spoke without malice, lifting Kara’s chin with her soft fingers to appraise the pink cheek. “Beautiful, you’re so pretty when you cry.” She wiped a stray tear and pushed a smile.</p><p>“Thank you, Daddy.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.” Lena promptly walked back out of sight.</p><p>Hands behind her back, cunt throbbing into the crotch rope pressing into her clit, Kara closed her eyes and breathed through the new feelings in her body. She was Daddy’s captive and she was safe, and these two concepts were so utterly contingent on the other that Kara couldn’t distinguish feeling them as separate emotions anymore. On her side, thighs curlings and moving with some sense of freedom, she felt her cunt ache into the rope with each little movement and twisted her hands against the tight bondage.</p><p>“You’re not going anywhere, or at least I wouldn’t try to make a foolish attempt if I was you.” Daddy climbed back on the bed with something in her hand. “You’ve led me on quite the fun little goose chase, little girl, it gave me all sorts of dirty ideas…”</p><p>A silk tie was repurposed and fastened around her mouth as a gag. Then, the familiar sensation of flogger tendrils were felt traipsing idly over her spine and ribs which made for tiny, pleased gasps. Kara fluttered her eyes closed and felt Daddy’s body against her own, kneeling behind her prone side, her cunt resting into Kara’s bound hands with little more than the light cotton material of the boxers separating them.</p><p>God, Kara craved to touch her in the ways that counted. She pressed her fingers against Daddy’s crotch, softly grabbed and rubbed and felt how slick and wet the cotton instantly grew. It was met with instant response, and Daddy pressed her skull down into the mattress with a palm on her temple.</p><p>“What is it I want to hear you say, slut?” Daddy whispered with a growl in her voice.</p><p>“I don’t know Daddy,” Kara whimpered through the gag.</p><p>The tips of the flogger making gentle patterns along her ribs and belly came to a halt and drew away. Here it came, Kara thought. Lena could have been a black-ops interrogator in a past life with the way she dolled and meted pain so precisely and without excitement. That was what separated her from past dominants, Kara felt, it was the lack of franticity or vulgarity. Lena knew how to be vulgar, but never when it came to the act of wielding an implement designed to cause pain. In that regard she was calm and almost emotionless, entirely above it all like a woman ingrained with purpose.</p><p>Teeth clenched down on the silk gag and a muffled cry erupted from Kara’s chest. The leather flogger came down on her thigh and bottom in a dependable, concrete rhythm. The ends snapped down in a tightly packed bunch into her trembling flesh, and Kara found herself ensnared as she peered up at her daddy, their stares magnetised and firmly locked.</p><p>“Daddy, oh fuck please—” Kara lost herself to a sharp whimper as the crotch rope was tugged. She narrowed her eyes, she wept, and yet she never broke the stare for a moment.</p><p>“What do I want to hear, crybaby?” Daddy’s perfect jawline flexed and tightened.</p><p>“I love you?” Kara tried again with a tight whisper.</p><p>It was enough to make Daddy smile at least, but still it wasn’t the right answer. The crotch rope was held just so, and Daddy swung and struck with the flogger once more.</p><p>“You and I are going to be in for a long, long night.”</p><p>***</p><p>The twisted fibres of the jute had left indents, deep pink ones, perfect for drawing her thumb against while her crybaby whimpered from her current predicament. Lena glanced up at the sprawled naked body tied to each corner of the bedpost, blindfolded and gagged with a piece of silk. It made a beaming smile creep up her cheeks, not that Kara could see, but her suffering was simply adorable. It amused Lena to no end.</p><p>It wasn’t suffering in the sense of prolonged pain, or humiliation either for that matter, rather it was the bucking of her hips into the air, the clench of her belly, the absolute need for her Daddy’s touch. Kara never suffered more than when she was desperate and deprived. In that regard, Lena wanted to be the cause and the solution.</p><p>“What do I want to hear, Kara?” Lena asked again for the nth time, calmly.</p><p>She produced the peacock feather and traced it over the twitching slit pushing up off the bed, idly twirling the soft edges over her clitoris, then moving down and around and back up again when the crybaby started to buck and moan through her silk gag.</p><p>Lena clambered over her restrained body and smiled no more than an inch from her face, their eyes utterly locked and magnetised to the other. When she stuffed her fingers inside of her troublemaker’s slick cunt, pressing and fucking against those perfect little wet ridges that made for whorish noises, Kara’s blue eyes snapped so wide that Lena felt like a godlet torturing her favourite toy.</p><p>They had been at it for hours, and Lena was growing petulant.</p><p>“What do I want to hear?” Lena boomed sternly. “You give me what I want or I will rip my fingers out of you so goddamn fast you will clench and cum on absolutely nothing. You don’t want to ruin your only orgasm, do you?” She craned a serious brow.</p><p>“Daddy I don’t know!”</p><p>“Yes you do.” Lena nodded sternly and pushed her fingers deeper. “Fuck you feel so good… you feel so tight, so trembly, I was hoping I would have a reason to use my strap-on but if you’re going to be naughty…”</p><p>“Can’t I have a clue?” Kara cried.</p><p>Lena smiled. “I am the clue, little fool.” She rubbed her thumb into her aching clit. “It’s why I’m here, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Happy Daddy’s Day!” Kara burst frantically. “Happy Daddy’s Day, Ma’am!”</p><p>Lena paused and smiled, withdrawing her fingers slowly. </p><p>“See,” Lena whispered softly, the sternness melting away as though it had never been there in the first place. “I knew that you knew,” she sighed and kissed her pet.</p><p>Kara’s lips would never not be a wonderful adventure in and of themselves. She kissed desperately, hungrily, as though she might die if her daddy denied her. Lena loved how needed it made her feel. She gobbled and pecked, tiny little gentle kisses, a dozen of them, grinning and allowing the whimpering little crybaby to push her tongue over the silk gag and deepen them into a prolonged, heated french kiss.</p><p>“You’re so mean,” Kara complained into her daddy’s teeth.</p><p>“I desecrated a two-hundred year old portrait of the Virgin Mary.” Lena pulled back and stared quite seriously. “Don’t talk to me about mean, little girl.” She pushed up off the mattress and left Kara there.</p><p>Blue eyes followed her like heat seeking missiles, Lena loved how silly Kara became when she was aroused and denied. It was as though the little crybaby thought, on some level, she might be left there all tied up for the cleaners to find. As though Lena might put her clothes back on and go. It was a needless thought exercise, but Lena allowed Kara to sweat it out like a creature out of her own brain. She pulled her grey boxers down her thighs and reached for the strap-on that had been placed on the desk beside the floggers and canes.</p><p>“Are you going to be a good girl and take all of it for me?” Lena peered over her shoulder as she tightened the straps. “It is my special day after all…” Big blue eyes stared at the eight inches of rainbow silicone being positioned and tightened at her hips. </p><p>Kara gave a shaky, wide-eyed nod. She was right to be nervous, Lena thought. The parts of her that were ostensibly Daddy felt like a difficult set of emotional protocols to explain. The urge to protect, to love, to nurture and simultaneously crave for the moments of naughtiness that Kara let slip. The parts of her that were sadistic however… they wanted to weaponise the concept of pleasure itself. It was Lena’s game, her day, her prize, and she was going to be cruel in the best ways possible.</p><p>Lena intended on bending and pinning her crybaby every kind of which way and fucking her to the gates of hell, into oblivion, into the phenom, out of her body, and then slowly bringing her back down again into her slack useless excuse of a body. And so Kara was utterly right to be nervous, Lena intended on fucking her as though she were making good on a death threat.</p><p>“Whose special day is it, little girl?” Lena clambered back over the crumpled sheets.</p><p>“Yours, Daddy.”</p><p>“Again?”</p><p>“Yours, Daddy,” Kara murmured with a throaty, guttural whimper.</p><p>Kara’s mouth curled as the strap-on was pressed against her wet folds. Lena let her have it all at once; her hips a continuous solid push until their bodies joined and their bellies rested on top of one another. Kara was sweating, writhing, completely submitted, and so perfectly <em>hers</em>. Lena traced her fingers along her jawbone and crooned over her whimpering little whore.</p><p>“There you go. Is that what you were so antsy about?” Lena fluttered her eyes in amusement, lips pulling into a thin smirk as she fucked her little princess.</p><p>Kara’s abdomen squirmed in excitement as Lena thrusted and fucked. Her wrists and ankles twisting against the restraints, tongue pushing and pressing on the wet silk between her teeth. Lena took pity on her for a tiny moment, she was such a pretty little thing when she was in over her head. It passed. A hand found her windpipe, and Kara snapped her eyes open and stilled her squirming body.</p><p>“Good. That’s good, I have your attention…” Lena withdrew and immediately slammed her hips. “Baby don’t get yourself caught in knots because this?” She growled and forced a kiss on her little crybaby’s quivering mouth. “This is just the warm up.”</p><p>***</p><p>Every light touch and gentle glide over her skin felt too overstimulating. Kara was on her side, cheek pressed to the pillow, tied up in the fetal position and deep in her subspace. Ball ties were always interesting when Daddy was the one doing them. The rope wrapped and criss-crossed her knees to the back of her thighs, locked off in such a manner that she couldn’t bring them down from her waist. It left her completely immobile.</p><p>Daddy had caught her wrists in knots too. Around and around the rope was applied, three times, then four times, then five, tied off in such a way that her forearms were trapped together as though she were deep in prayer, her biceps restrained firmly either side of her ribcage too.</p><p>Perhaps she should be praying, the thought dawned on Kara too late. They had been at this for hours and still she had not been permitted to cum. Her situation was becoming more dire on a moment to moment basis. Daddy had an inflatable plug deep inside her bottom, clover clamps on her blood-deprived nipples, and between long hard stints of being fucked with the strap-on, Daddy replaced the pressure with a vibrating egg that she held the remote too.</p><p>“You ready for a little more?” Daddy lifted a brow and nodded to the hand pump at the end of the hose snaking from Kara’s bottom cheeks.</p><p>“No Daddy,” Kara whispered. “I’m barely holding on to my orgasm as it is, Ma’am.”</p><p>“Well.” Daddy took it and gave a quick firm squeeze. “Life is full of challenges.”</p><p>“Fuck!” Kara erupted and couldn’t catch her breath.</p><p>“What was that?” Daddy squeezed the pump two more times.</p><p>Kara tried to kick but the movement only caused discomfort against the tight rope that enveloped her. She exhaled, brow sweating, her insides pushed and stretched and stuffed beyond words. A low, throaty moan escaped her parted lips. Daddy was rubbing her clit perfectly, two fingers shifting around in slow circles that soothed and tormented in tandem. God she wanted to cum, this was torture, and yet she knew that if she did her daddy would find a way to make the punishment fit the crime twice over.</p><p>“Th-thank you, Daddy,” Kara whined and whimpered. “Happy Daddy’s Day,” she managed, just like she had been told to keep saying.</p><p>“Such a good little grateful whore,” Daddy kissed the top of her head, then her temple. “Just breathe, you’re being such a good little girl. Just stay perfectly as you are…”</p><p>There was a click and then a loud whirring noise. The tied-up body on the bed jolted hard. The inflatable in Kara’s bottom was suddenly vibrating, along with the toy inside of her cunt too. The crybaby let out a frustrated cry, unable to process the stimulation, overwhelmed by it and well aware she was on her way to mechanical failure. Her body was surrendering, and she wouldn’t be able to contain it for much longer.</p><p>“Daddy…” Kara groaned desperately. “Daddy… I need—<em>Oh fuck!</em>” Her gleaming mound was grabbed hard.</p><p>“Don’t even think about it,” Lena warned and increased the vibrations.</p><p>Kara’s entire body was sweating, her mind fogging and her muscles tight and trembly. She opened her mouth, unable to speak, yet desperate to say something. The words just wouldn’t come out. Everything felt so good, too good, too incredible, and it was <em>torturous.</em> </p><p>“Well if you’re not going to spoil me with you’re little sobs then I’ll just have to give you something to cry about,” Daddy beamed joyously and squeezed the pump two more times.</p><p>“Fuck!” Kara panted.</p><p>The pressure behind her asshole was indescribable. The plug had been such a tiny thing when Daddy first shoved it in her mouth to coat in spit, before finally pushing it where, in her words, ‘The sun didn’t shine.’ Kara clenched her eyes closed and felt how it now swallowed her from the inside out. It wasn’t painful, it was simply overwhelming. It was a sensation that required her constant attention. The vibrations in both orifices only compounded her inability to being anything other than a little toy for amusement. Kara felt as though she were being attacked from every angle, every bit of her, every nook and cranny inside of her cunt and and ass, it was full and stimulated beyond what was decent.</p><p>“I think you’ve had enough of that,” Daddy said, her fingers pushing up and into her slick throbbing cunt to retrieve the little toy. “Daddy’s going to knock the wind out of you.”</p><p>Lena grabbed the rope around her restrained knee and forced her leg even further into her waist. She made a little spot for herself against Kara’s prone body, now a woman out of her mind, a woman out of this reality, sobbing filthy noises while every erogenous zone was targeted with methodism. The cock slipped in so easily, and Kara felt her eyes roll into the back of her skull with relief.</p><p>“Such a pretty little thing,” Daddy crooned and kissed her neck, then nibbled her ear. Kara nodded in appreciation, and she felt Daddy smile into her skin. “Would you like to finally cum, princess?”</p><p>“Please Daddy,” Kara broke into panting tears.</p><p>“Tell me how you’re going to spoil me afterwards,” Daddy whispered, and Kara heard the distinct inflection of her voice that was utterly Lena in her own arousal.</p><p>“I’m going to lap you up, and kiss you where it counts, and suck your clit until your thighs get tight on my ears—” Kara gasped as Daddy pounded her harder and deeper, grinding into her swollen mound. “I’m going to make a three course meal out of you, Daddy.”</p><p>“Tell me how full your bottom feels,” Daddy whispered, and Kara felt slender fingers trace over her twitching, stuffed asshole. </p><p>“Remember when I was a bad girl and you fisted me over your desk, Daddy?” Kara’s voice went low and trembly. “It’s fuller than that, Ma’am. I can’t… I can’t give you words to do it justice.”</p><p>Daddy’s body grew stiff and still, as though the memory was so filthy she simply didn’t know what to do with it. Kara understood, on some level, that she had just won whatever little game they were playing with one another. The memory of being fisted over messy finance reports and a spread stack of admin files did nothing but madden her into a frenzy.</p><p>“Say it one last time like you mean it, and then I’ll let you have what you want baby,” Lena purred against her shoulder.</p><p>Kara opened her eyes and found a tugging smirk staring down at her. Lena was unrecognisable like this, unhinged, terrifying even, and Kara adored that about her. She whimpered and felt every sensation all at once, the stretching ache of her bottom, the tightness of her cunt walls clinging to every thrust, the perfect fingers sweeping and stirring her clit into a throbbing mess.</p><p>“Happy Father’s Day,” she husked like a woman on the edge of destruction.</p><p>“Cum.”</p><p>Just like that her whole sense of reality shattered. Kara fought against the rope, sobbing and cumming so hard her muscles shook violently of their own volition. It consumed her like an undercurrent, ripped her under the waves of herself and spat her back out into a blank space void of all coherent thought. The world was glittering, golden and perfect, her body shaking and trembling into wave after wave of orgasm, and the only concrete thing she could focus on was the divine creature thrusting and kissing the nook of her neck.</p><p>“Good girl,” Daddy whispered and slowed her thrusts. “That’s my good little girl. Just look at you, pretty little thing, you always make such a mess…” She grinned and swiped the squirt off of her hips.</p><p>“Was I good, Daddy?” Kara blinked and felt woefully tiny as the wave finally spat her back out.</p><p>“You were such a good little girl,” Daddy hushed and rubbed her spine. “You ready to come out of the rope and take a bath with me?” She curled behind Kara’s sweating body.</p><p>“Five minutes,” Kara whispered and felt the sturdiness of the rope on her body bring her back to planet earth slowly. “Happy Daddy’s Day, Lena,” she whispered.</p><p>“Thank you for making it so special, princes s.” Lena pecked her shoulder blade and began the slow process of untying her little crybaby. “I think a long hot bath and plenty of dessert is in order, what would you think to that?”</p><p>“Will you read Peter Pan?” Kara opened her eyes.</p><p>Daddy just smiled. </p><p>“Of course I will, Wendy."</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="http://theevangelion.tumblr.com">READ MORE TABERNACLE BIBLICAL STUDY THESIS HERE</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>